The Invisible Man (2020)
The Invisible Man is an upcoming 2020 American science fiction psychological horror film written and directed by Leigh Whannell. It is a very loose modern adaptation of both the novel of the same name by H. G. Wells and a remake of the 1933 film adaptation of the same name. The film stars Elisabeth Moss, Oliver Jackson-Cohen, Aldis Hodge, Storm Reid and Harriet Dyer. Development of a new Invisible Man film began as early as 2007, when David S. Goyer was hired to write the screenplay. The project was announced to be revived as part of Universal's shared cinematic universe in 2016, intended to consist of their classic monsters, with Johnny Depp cast as the titular role in the film, with Ed Solomon writing the screenplay. However, once The Mummy was released with negative critical reception and box office returns that were deemed by the studio to cancel the project and other films in development. Later, Blumhouse Productions obtained the rights and produced a new film, with Whannell serving as director and writer. Filming began in July 2019 and wrapped in September 2019 in Sydney, Australia. The film is scheduled to release in the United States on February 28, 2020, by Universal Pictures. Premise “Trapped in a violent, controlling relationship with a wealthy and brilliant scientist, Cecilia Kass (Elisabeth Moss) escapes in the dead of night and disappears into hiding, aided by her sister (Harriet Dyer), their childhood friend (Aldis Hodge) and his teenage daughter (Storm Reid). “But when Cecilia’s abusive ex (Oliver Jackson-Cohen) commits suicide and leaves her a generous portion of his vast fortune, Cecilia suspects his death was a hoax. “As a series of eerie coincidences turns lethal, threatening the lives of those she loves, Cecilia’s sanity begins to unravel as she desperately tries to prove that she is being hunted by someone nobody can see.” — Universal Pictures Cast *Elisabeth Moss as Cecilia Kass *Oliver Jackson-Cohen as Adrian Griffin / Invisible Man *Aldis Hodge as James *Storm Reid as Sydney *Harriet Dyer *Benedict Hardie *Amali Golden as Annie *Sam Smith *Zara Michaels *Anthony Brandon Wong Production Development of a new Invisible Man film began as early as 2007, when David S. Goyer was hired to write the screenplay.Goyer remained attached to the project as late as 2011 with little-to-no development on the film. In February 2016, the project was announced to be revived as a part of Universal's shared cinematic universe, intended to consist of their classic monsters. Johnny Depp was cast as the titular role in the film, with Ed Solomon writing the screenplay. However, once The Mummy was released with negative critical reception and box office returns that were deemed by the studio as less-than-expected, changes were made to the Dark Universe to focus on individual storytelling and moving on from the shared universe concept.In January 2019, Leigh Whannell was hired to write and direct with Blumhouse Productions taking the project over, and Depp no longer involved with the film. In March, Elisabeth Moss entered early negotiations to star as one of the main characters with official casting the following month. Storm Reid, Aldis Hodge, and Harriet Dyer later joined the cast with Oliver Jackson-Cohen cast in the titular role. Filming Principal photography began on July 16, 2019 and wrapped on September 17, 2019 in Sydney, Australia. Release The film is due to release on February 28, 2020 It was originally scheduled to open on March 13, 2020 before moving up. Future In November 2019, it was announced that a spin-off film centered around the female counterpart to Invisible Man was in development. Elizabeth Banks will star in, direct, and produce The Invisible Woman, based on her own original pitch. Erin Cressida Wilson will write the script the reboot, while Max Handelman and Alison Small will serve as producer and executive producer, respectively Category:English-language films Category:Invisible Man films